Never Again
by inactiveGE
Summary: “It was just a kiss.” It was a lighthearted voice that seemed to say nothing was wrong with the world. One shot, akuroku, Roxas wakes up to a stranger in his room, and things progress from there. lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Axel, and Roxas, as well as twilight town and all its individual characters, belong to Square Enix. No profit is being made.

A/N: Well… I particularly like how I wrote this smut scene, and I just found this piece of writing randomly while cleaning out my folders 00 can't believe I didn't submit it.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Roxas, you're such a tease…"

He was fighting back tears. Why was there so much confusion in him? Why so much assurance that it was all fine? It wasn't! It wasn't supposed to be. It was all he could do to manage the meager glare and the 'get out' expression hovering on his features to hide his inquisitive responses.

He looked at Axel… he had thought this would have all ended when he met him in the sand-lot just days ago. He thought, maybe, he was just crazy, or it had been a dream. No one else recalled anything…

But he had woken up in an alien room, next to this man who had just threatened him during the struggle tournament.

And he had been kissed.

"It was just a kiss." It was a lighthearted voice that seemed to say nothing was wrong with the world.

But his green eyes were intent, picking up each trace of Roxas's flitting emotions. Worry, curiosity, anger, sadness, ultimately a confusion that consumed the young boy who still had no trace of his memories.

He stood across from the man now, backing against the wall, knowing there was a doorknob behind him and he could just reach for it…

"It's locked." Axel gave a baleful look at the boy, stalking over in a few strides. Roxas frantically reached for the brass knob, and discovered, to his gaping horror, that the way was shut.

"How…"

"Roxas, I'm a possessive ass. If you hadn't gotten caught so stupidly, maybe you would have remembered…"

"Axel… it was my choice alone." What the hell? Was that him speaking? The voice sounded so alien… so much more mature and confident. Who was he?

"Roxas, come to bed." Axel whispered in his ear softly. A delicate compulsion beneath his surface gave way to the sound of that voice.

"No." He whimpered softly, fighting resistance within himself. "No…" It was now more of a self realization than anything.

"Roxas… it's the only way."

"I can't sleep without you… can't breathe…"

"I know, baby."

That wasn't him. That wasn't him.

_That wasn't him…_

Cradled in Axel's arms, he felt lost within the green gaze. Neither moved; had time stopped again? But Roxas couldn't bring himself to move either. Was this the feeling? Why… why was he like this all of a sudden?

"Who am I?" He whispered. He felt so alone…

Axel gripped his chin to gently lift it up, and his lips descended, opening the boy up easily, and Roxas let himself surrender to whatever other presence was inside of him.

"You might remember this…" Axel murmured against his neck, and Roxas gasped when he felt a slicked and bared digit inside of him. Cupping Roxas's cheek ever so reverently, he bent over the young adult, still moving his other hand back and forth to stretch out the long forgotten muscles. He adored the look on his young blonde's face, as he winced from pain, squinting his eyes and parting his lips to let out whimpers and moans. He wasn't fighting it any more. He was surrendering.

"I loved you once…" Axel didn't stop when he heard the words that sounded alien even to the boy who spoke the epiphany, he simply inserted another digit, and another gasp let out, and now he was biting his lips, and doing whatever came naturally in a situation he couldn't remember being in.

Axel flicked his tongue over the bitten lip, and continued kissing him as he slipped in a third digit. It was normal for a virgin to twitch and squirm and to feel both invaded and uncomfortable at the alien pains.

But then… why wasn't Roxas reacting in this way? Why did his body seem to react so expertly to the touches? Why did he know when to stay still, no matter how much pain he felt, and why did he feel that this type of pain should have been more intense, were he a virgin?

"It doesn't matter whatever rules were cast for beings like us. There was never anyone like you and me, Roxas. There will never be anyone who will replace you." There was something dark, and ominous in his tone, and all Roxas saw was the glint of green, the spark and shimmer as they came alive, the rest was a shadow, muted colors, pale skin and pale hair, pale lips with a dark stare.

Owned by a passion he would never forgive, Axel slid into Roxas gently, and let the muscles remember the only person ever allowed in there. It was Roxas who reached around his neck to hold onto Axel's hair, as his legs acted on a will of their own to wrap around Axel's lithe waist.

Between thrusting movements, there were cries, of pleasure and pain, and of surfacing memories from oblivion.

"My dark jewel." Axel growled, grabbing onto his shoulders to push him back down on the bed, legs still around his hips, and grinding his way in and out of the small tunnel that was his pleasurable domain alone.

Surrender… surrender…

_Surrender and fall…_

Roxas fell before his stranger, his tormenter, his enemy, his best friend, his seducer. He fell and he jumped and he moaned his name in a hoarse voice, all on Axel's whim. He was merely the puppet to command, the doll set up in a game he no longer understood. He wasn't himself. He was two people. He was three people, but one was a fake, whose entire life was a lie. The other was a nobody. The third was asleep and waiting.

How did he know all of this?

The warm hands like fire caressed his body, made him feel something, made his skin come alive and sent into a thousand prickles even after he came twice that night. It was surreal, yet he knew, just knew, that this would be a dream, and it would end in the morning. So he closed his eyes, allowed himself to kiss the domineering redhead back, allowed himself to feel a passion he would name love for this enemy and stranger, and he fell asleep, wondering why his cheeks were wet. This was all a dream after all, wasn't it?

He opened his eyes almost as soon as he had closed them, and sure enough, he was alone in his bed.

He stayed there for a while, not caring the day was probably late, and he was simply exhausted because he had had a restless night.

It was time to get up anyways, he figured. Meet Hayner and the gang; get things back to normal finally. Maybe eventually, that dream would stop happening.

He first sat on his elbows, and then prepared himself to turn around and his feet landed on solid floor. Standing, he couldn't even make one step and he cried out from an abnormal pain between his legs.

"Coming! Coming!" He heard a voice outside his door, and he wished he could move so then, maybe, he could have locked the door before his dream just became worse.

"Breakfast!" A voice cheered happily, and Axel walked in, still in the long black coat, but also carrying a tray of breakfast… which looked really out of place considering his image.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked in a hopelessly high pitched voice. That was a dream, right?

The redhead didn't even answer the question, Roxas wondered dif he had even heard it, because was staring there frowning at the sight.

"Roxas, lie down, you won't be able to go anywhere for at least a day after last night."

"Wh…"

"Here, eat, you'll need nutrition." The older man said, sitting down on the bed and shoving a spoon of oatmeal in his mouth.

"This tastes like crap." He said after swallowing the lumps with great difficulty.

Axel shrugged. "It's not like we ever really needed much food anyways." He shoved in another spoonful.

"Why are you here?"

"Eat and I'll explain afterwards… don't give me that look, as of right now, I can move, and you can hardly stand on hands and knees without help."

Last night had been real.

He had slept with his memories… and now his memory was taking shape right in front of him.

His stomach growled angrily, and he took the spoon from Axel in frustration as he fed himself.

Axel grinned with a great cheer Roxas noted hadn't been there last night. Last night… it had been dark lust, it had been craving eyes, it had been longing glances and an intimacy that might have consumed him had he not been taken over by whatever other force lied within his body.

After he was done spooning the oatmeal into his mouth, he sighed, and pushed the food aside, while keeping a decidedly annoyed glare.

"Okay, I want to know everything. Why are you here, _how_ are you here, why is my floor black and white tile, where are my parents, what did we do last night, and why can't I move?

Axel chuckled before he responded.

"I'm here, because I want you, Roxas, I want to be with you, protect you, live with you, in a place where no one can ever hurt us." And then he stood and began a slow pace with hand stroking his chin as if beset by his own brilliance.

"Your floor is different because the house is different because I thought we needed a spiffier place if we're living together now. Your parents aren't here because I ousted them out of this program so I could get in. As far as _how_… I left Demyx and Zexion alive so they could watch over us and make sure Ansem the wise ass doesn't come _back_ to life again, although I don't really want to know the details of that, and Zexion is a genius with computers so he helped me hack the stupid program you're in anyways, because you see, a lot of this is just fake realities."

He took a breath; quarter turned to face Roxas again, and grinned malevolently. "As far as you moving, well, last night was me initiating my stay in the program in a memorable way and letting you know whose on top, because I'm not letting you go again Roxas, never again."

Roxas blinked. Twice.

Nope, he was still there, the sun still making shadows across his face, his eyes still boring into him with an intensity he couldn't keep bearing.

So… his parents were gone… on a trip.

They left him a high baby sitter.

No, no, this was all a prolonged dream.

He shifted. Pain, immediate pain along his thighs and other private areas. Dreams don't have pain, do they?

Did he really hate all this? Could he give it a shot?

His mind, for once, was at peace with the idea it was missing something.

Roxas shuddered when he felt a gloved hand cup his cheek. "Why… why are you always wearing the same outfit?" He tried to lighten the sudden tension in the air.

Axel smirked. "If you want to see your friends, I can let them in to see you."

"No way! They… they'll think…"

"They'll recognize me as your guardian, and they'll think you're sick." Axel assured him. "You've never been a virgin, Roxas, don't start acting like one now."

He leaned into the glove. "Could you at least change?" He asked, closing his eyes. "Your outfit would freak normal people out." He opened his eyes. "I have to change, though. So please leave."

Axel smirked. "You're not going anywhere though. I'm thinking of moving you to the master bedroom actually…"

"I like my room!" He cried impetuously, worried about changing anything else to radically. He could deal with most of this stuff now… but not his room. He needed some semblance of his old life around, at least for now.

Axel stood, all the while holding that unnerving half smile on his face while looking down at Roxas. "I'll see if I can find a book for you while I go out."

"You're leaving me?!" It was odd how his moods alternated from each other with no predecessor, he felt like a hormonal women all of a sudden.

"Only or a little while, some business to attend to. I'll be back before you know it." And he was gone, and Roxas was stranded on the bed, the memory of his acute pains too fresh to try out another movement for a while.


End file.
